My Favorite Bully
by XxloveMeexX
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is perverted, strange, mysterious, and all he seems to want is Amu Hinamori, but why? What if Amu doesn't want him back? AMUTO!
1. On The Way Home

**Cesily: EEK!! Isa my first Fan Fic, I am soooo excited!**

**Ikuto: Aho**

**Cesily: Whaaaaat??? **

**Ikuto: Hehehe**

**Cesily: Men don't giggle**

**Ikuto: *Chuckles***

**Cesily: Slightly better**

**Ikuto: :D**

**Amu: R-Tards**

**Ikuto: Gaki**

**Amu: BAKA!!!!**

**Cesily: WHaaaaaat???**

**Amu: Cesily does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!!!**

**Ikuto: Is allll Peach-Pit!**

**Cesily: My FAVORITES!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1; On My Way Home

One of the things I hated most was riding the bus. But in the winter, when the ground is snowy and the air is cold, I have no choice. There is nothing I wouldn't rather do than sit in a bus surrounded by screaming children and perverted middle school boys. Believe me when I say nothing. I chose a seat not to far from the front, knowing that I'd be getting off last anyways. I always did, no one had the decency to let ladies off before themselves.

Not that I really mind. No one heads the same direction anyways, plus, being on the bus means more warmth. Eventually the bus was crowded. And next to me was seated an overweight pre-teen, probably older than me. I narrowed my eyes when he sat down beside me but just turned my head the other way. He wouldn't be minding me any attention at all, his friends were seated across the isle.

The bus began the two-minute drive to the elementary school nearby. I wasn't ready for the pressure of screaming little kids for an hour-long drive. I was NEVER in the mood for the pressure of screaming little kinds for an hour-long drive!

Half an hour later I was beginning to regret letting Kuika borrow my iPod, he got it all yet practicing out in the rain and now the batteries fried!

I glanced over when I felt something nudge the side of my face. I felt my head slam against the window when I did. The overweight kid was shoved against me, thanks to some brat on the other side of him. The two were yelling at each other cause the annoying big kid wouldn't stop poking the gaki. Wasn't the fat kids name something like Ryuu. I wanted to tell Ryuu to fuck off and get his backpack off of me but there was no hope in that. I was certainly to shy to talk to a guy I hardly knew.

So I dug my nails into my arms and clenched my teeth together. Struggling to ignore the constant pushing at my side.

When the two finally cooled down I got a little comfertable. Ryuu's backpack was shoved halfway on my lap, his arm was pressing against mine, and I was warm. It was all together a very nice five minutes, until all the boys began yelling out the most perverted words they could think of. The elementary gets joining along as well. I wanted to close my ears, if that was even possible, but instead I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the cold glass window.

_What now?_ I asked myself. The bus finally lolled to a stop before a large white house. This was my stop. I stood up and stepped over the elementary students (Ryuu had gotten off at the last stop causing the brats friend to join him in MY seat).

I normally didn't stop walking until the bus was completely gone. Just a habit of mine. I stood there and watched the bus tell it went. Ignoring the kids walking by around me.

When the bus was gone I felt my eyes lower and I stared bordly at the ground. My stomach was grumbling wildly and my head was spinning out of control. Maybe I was sick again. It wouldn't be the first time this year.

"Amu?" A voice asked in recognition. My head shot up in surprise. No other than the star soccer player Kukai Souma stood before me.

"Kukai?" I had forgotten he took the same bus as me!

"Amu, are you okay?" He asked. I felt my eyes tear up and I raced into Kukai's none-open-arms.

"Kukai!" I cried out.

"Whoa! Don't get over emotional!" He laughed, hugging me back and patting my back. I smiled into his shoulder. He wasn't much taller than me.

"Thanks for asking." I said with a smile. I backed away and turned and ran. I didn't even bother answering his question.

I ran as fast as one can on ice and snow without slipping. I paid no attention to the houses and leafless tress around me, I had been up and down this road enough times to know where everything is. Which was probably a good thing because my eyes were blurred from the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Dammit." I murmured to myself, "Kukai's right you being to over emotional!"

I wiped tears from my eyes as I ran down the sidewalk. I took a sharp turn (still running at top speed) and my bag caught on a fence. I went flying back, and down, to the snowy ground may I mention?

The second landed on the icy side walked I had to sink my teeth into my bottom lip to restrain myself from screaming out. My skirt had slid up when I fell down, revealing my bottom to the cold snow. I wanted to curse and cry more, but that would be a stupid thing to do, so I did something even stupider.

I sat there, not making a move, an emotionless expression on my face. I wasn't there for long before I felt something soft slide beneath my butt and push me up.

I stood warily, afraid to turn and lay my eyes on the culprit. But I did, it would be rude to not thank them.

I turned around and saw a tall, thin boy, leaning against the fence that I had been caught on. He had brilliant sapphire blue eyes, and hair so black that it glowed blue in the light. He was wearing a high school uniform. I looked him up and down. I could feel myself turning red in the face. My butt tingled where his hands had been. One word came up in my mind. PERVERT.

"Hinamori Amu." The boy stated calmly. How the hell did he know me?

"Um….yess?" He was cute though, but he _was_ a _highschooler_ and only the _sluts_ in middle school even _thought_ of dating a _highschooler._ Not that I was thinking of dating him….which I wasn't!

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a sophomore at Yemon High." A _sophomore?? _But he was sooo cute!

"Oh, uh, well hi?" I wasn't sure what to say, he already seemed to know my name.

He smiled at me, an amused smirk on his face, "Hello."

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked, this was a little awkward. I mean what did the guy want?

His eyes lit up, and I swear to god he chuckled at me! "No, Hinamori-sama, I came here to ask if maybe _I _could help _you_?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide in confusion_.( _I was very flattered when he added sama)_ "What?"_ I honestly did not understand. "I-I'm not sure if t-there is anything I need help w-with." I stammered, looking down at my shoes.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto laughed at me. He _laughed. _And it sounded perfect. I felt a blush creeping up my neck. "What is so funny Tsukiyomi-senpai?"

He smiled mockingly at my politeness, "Don't be so formal, you may call me Ikuto if you wish."

I nodded, "If I do, that means you must call me Amu."  
Tsuki-I mean, IKUTO, shrugged his agreement and dropped to his knees. I looked down at him in surprise, what was he doing kneeling in the snow?

"Amu?" He said my name slowly, "Would you promise to let me help you?" He asked.

I looked down at him, I could feel the look of disgust on my face, I shook it off and turned away from him, walking this time, instead of running. I had made it a few feet before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I could feel my face turning red again, he slid his hand around my waist and gripped it there, holding me in place. I was much shorter than him, there wasn't much I could do to struggle out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I instructed. He looked down at me, his deep blue eyes _almost_ memorizing me.

"Not until you let me help you!" Ikuto said, shaking his head.

"You'll help me by letting me go!" I cried, attempting to twist out of his grasp, "Owe! You're hurting me!" I shrieked. At this he loosened his grip the slightest bit and I yanked away.

"Sukebei!" I cried out.

"Otto." He muttered. I turned and stalked away, _without _the freak following me.

When I finally reached home I slammed the door behind me. Hard. And I mean it. The house shook, and I dropped to my knees. Tears streaming down my face. There had to be something terribly wrong with me if I was being this emotional all the time. And it had _nothing_ to do with hormones what so ever! Even I could tell that. I climbed the stairs warily to my room and dropped all my school stuff at the door, my legs were shaking and I felt impossibly miserable. I stopped at the edge of my bed and fell forward. I took a deep breath of my comforter and smiled.

It was good to be home.

* * *

***Aho-Idiot**

***Gaki-Brat**

***Baka-Stupid**

***Sukebei-(This ones my favorite) Basically, a pervert — someone who thinks about sex a bit too much. **

**Cesily: It was a little rushed.....**

**Ikuto: oooooooh, I touchee skinnnn!!**

**Amu: SUKEBEI!!!!**

**Ikuto: Hehehe- I mean HAHAHHAHA, XD**

**Cesily: Did any one like it? **

**Amu: Tell us!**

**Ikuto: You know you want to click that super smexxi green button.**

**Amu: So click away.**

**Cesily: And be gentle.**

**Ikuto: She's sensitive. **

**Cesily: AM NOT!!!(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW) :D**

**Amu: Just R&R PLEAAAASE!!!**

**Cesily: I'll love you 4ever. **

**Ikuto: Creep.**

**Cesily: XD I A STALKER!!! JUST JOKES!!!!! I leave that up to CatMan!!!**

**Ikuto: ARe you serious? WHat the hell?**

**Amu: CatMan?? Loll...**

**Cesily: Rawr!!!  
**


	2. Curiosity Kills The Cat

**Cesily: Second day, second chapter, I am on a roll!**

**Amu: Yay, go Cesily!!! :D**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Whats up with him? **

**Ikuto: ...*murmur murmur*  
**

**Amu: What???**

**Cesily: He said something about alien abdutions...**

**Amu: Uhm????? Huh???**

**Cesily: Never mind....**

**Amu: Whats up with everyone today??? **

**Cesily: It's thrusday!**

**Amu: So?**

**Cesily: Tomorrows the Winter Ball at my school, Ikuto agreed to come so he's getting some beauty sleep.**

**Amu: WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH IKUTO??? **

**Cesily: Because I'm in love with him **

**Amu: But, but he supposed to fall in love with _me!_ **

**Cesily: Can't I dream???**

**Ikuto: Jealous Amu? **

**Amu: Oh just shut up and do the honors.**

**Ikuto: Cesily does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

**Amu: Thanks to Peach-Pit for being so wonderful!!!!**

**Cesily: :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 2; Curiosity Kills The Cat

Amu's POV

My mind was wandering as usual as I sat in front of the window in my room brushing my knotted hair. My hair had always been an odd pink, I was often called Strawberry by some of my friends. I enjoyed that nickname though, it was cute. But when someone called me "Strawberry Shortcake" I flipped. I guess I have all those weird little flaws that most people have, but that's okay…because everyone has flaws? Except well, God, I guess. But that doesn't matter!

Eventually, I gave up on brushing out my hair, after I took a shower tomorrow I could brush it easier. Problem solved. I crawled across the room and pulled myself into my bed, I sat up and glanced around my room one last time before I turned off the bedside lamp. It looked normal, it would look completely different when I turned the lights off though.

I took a deep breath and tapped the metal of the lamp. My room went dark. I took another breath and laid back. I felt my hair move around a little…in fact, I felt a light tug.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" A voice asked. I shrieked and pulled away fast. WHO THE HELL WAS IN MY BED???

"WHO'S THERE?" I asked. There was no response, only a light tug on my hair again. I reached over and tapped the metal part on my lamp, the room lit up again.

I stared into familiar blue eyes. Crap. I took a deep breath ready to scream, he placed _his hand_ over _my_ _mouth._ I narrowed my eyes at him. This was the same creep who wanted to help me earlier today. What was it again…Ikuto?

I slapped away his hand in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you." He said, throwing a flirty little wink in. My mouth dropped. The nerve….

"Get. Out." I said, simply, coldly maybe, but quite simply. I cringed as he moved closer.

"No." He said with the same coldness and firmness in his tone. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. No. No. NO!!! He moved his hand up tell it was right on my side right under! I don't even want to think it….ugh! His other hand moved down my waist, massaging my thigh in a gentle circular motion.

I wanted to scream, but I had been loud enough already, I was surprised my parents and Ami hadn't waken up. I bit my lip for the second time that day. I drew blood…

"I'll stop if you let me brush out your hair." He whispered to me.

What kind of pervert is he??? He touches me sexually and then asks to brush my _hair_, what the hell?

"F-fine." I agreed, as long as he stopped touching me like that, I would be good. He climbed out of _my_ bed (which is something I never thought I would have to think about) and reached back and pulled me after him. He pulled me into his arms and carried me to a soft cushion I had in the corner of my room. He pushed that to the window and set me down on it. Ikuto then reached for the brush that I set on my drawers and began to run it through my hair.

I hardly felt anything! I could hear it when he was picking at a knot though, he was so gentle! Why am I finding this amazing? When he was done He picked me up again. I reached back to touch my hair but it was in a braid, and swinging out of my grasp.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said dryly.

"Hinamori Amu." He said sweetly. I looked up at him as he lay me down in my bed and drew the covers around me. He kissed my forehead and I reached up and slapped him.

'What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise, and then his eyes trailed my room and then back down to me.

"I believe I am tucking you in." Tsukiyomi said.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" I asked.

"Yess." He said in recognition, his eyes darting around, "But then you allowed me to brush your hair."

I looked over at him, "Yeah but that was because you wouldn't stop _touching_ me!"

"Well…you still agreed to let me stay and brush your hair." He said, shrugging.

"S-so?" I stuttered, why wouldn't he just leave? "Could y-you just go?"

"Yeah, just go to sleep and then I _promise _that I'll go." Tsukiyomi said.

"Why do you have to wait tell I'm asleep to leave?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing.

Tsukiyomi shrugged at me and sat on the edge of the bed, "You're going to steal my stuff aren't you?" I accused. Ikuto looked at me and laughed.

"You can't just suspect that's why I'm here Amu-_chan_." I started when he said _chan_. He did not just call me that!

"I never gave you permission to call me that. " I said, my cheeks flushing in the dark. He only shrugged, again and averted his eyes.

"Just go to sleep, I promise you I'm not going to take anything." I looked away and into the dark. It wasn't like I had anything he would want anyways. _Except for maybe…SHUT UP!!!! _ I told myself, right now wasn't a good time to be thinking about what the freak might do to me in my sleep. But now that I had thought of it, I couldn't stop. Finally I sighed and rolled over to look at him.

"You're not going to molest me in my sleep, are you?" I asked, I mean, I couldn't just go to sleep wondering! I _had_ to know.

My cheeks turned red again as he started laughing, maybe it _was_ a stupid question, I mean, who would want to rape a thirteen year old? I glanced at him again, still uncomfortable.

"_Are_ you?" I asked again.

"NO!" He laughed, then he laid back and rolled to his side so that his face was_ very_ close to mine. "Unless you want me too, but then, that wouldn't be considered rape now would it?"

"SUKEBEI!!!!" I cried out, rolling away from him…and onto the floor. I cried out as I made contact with the cold wood but ignored the sharp pain in my hip. "Owe…." I whispered.

"You okay?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Get. Out." I cried, for the second time in the past hour. "Now!"

He looked at me in surprise, "Otto!" He said.

"Don't apologize! I want you to go. Now!" I said, climbing to my feet, trying to ignore the darting pain that now had spread to my waist. "Douzo." I groaned.

Tsukiyomi looked a little pained, "Just, let me fix it, I said I was sorry!"

"No!" I cried backing away from his outstretched arms.

"Please, just, just let me help you!" He cried out reaching for me again.

"I don't _want_ your help! Go away!" I pushed his against his chest and he backed up a little, finally getting the message that I didn't know him and I didn't want him any where near me.

"Otto." He whispered again as he opened my sliding doors that lead to the porch and stepped out. I followed after him. How was he supposed to get down from there? When I peered out he was nowhere in sight. I let out a deep sigh and stepped back into my room, sliding the door shut behind me.

Ikuto's POV

I rubbed my arms with my hands. It was so cold out here. I can't believe she seriously kicked me out. This sucks. I was finally warm for the first time in what seems like _ages_ and then I say the slightest thing and she kicks me out.

I'm a boy! Why can't I get a little perverted every now and again?

_She doesn't know you. _I reminded myself.

I just need to warm her up a little and then she'll be fine with me. Maybe she doesn't like cause I'm too old. Three years difference isn't actually all that much though. What would people think if I, Tsukiyomi went out with middleschooler Hinamori Amu? What would everyone say? What would everyone think?

I smiled into the dark, I could always find out.

I looked up into the night sky and shivered gently.

"Hinamori Amu, you well be mine!" My voice echoed into the dark city night and I turned back the way I came, praying to God Amu didn't lock the door.

* * *

***Douzo-Please**

**Cesily: I spent tell 10 last night working on this! Can you believe it?**

**Ikuto: Oh no~10 aclock!!! That is so late!!!**

**Cesily: *blushes and grumbles* **

**Amu: You're beggining to sound like your elementary teacher. "I stayed up tell 9 last night reading! I just got to page 20!" **

**Cesily: She had my book ALL year!!!**

**Amu: You didn't get it back tell the last day of school!**

**Cesily: And I gave it to her on the second day!**

**Amu: True Story**

**Ikuto: ANYWAYS!!!! Please click our smexxi green button, something good may happen ;D**

**Amu: IKUTO!!!**

**Ikuto: Well we ALL want to know what happens. **

**Amu: So you bribe the poor people? **

**Ikuto: I wasn't bribing any one, I was putting a false idea in their head.**

**Amu: Yeah by offering your body!!!**

**Ikuto: I wasn't offering my body!**

**Amu: Y-yes you were!**

**Ikuto: You're just jealous of them huh? **

**Amu: SHADDUP!!!!**

**Cesily: Just R&R _please_ and thanx for reading!**

**Ikuto: Good things!**

**Cesily&Amu: SHADDUP!!!!**

**Ikuto: :D  
**


	3. By Her Side

**Cesily: Ohmigod! I've finished two chapters in one day!!!  
**

**Ikuto: Congrads. **

**Amu: Good job!**

**Cesily: Awe, thanks guys....**

**Amu: That's not all you should thank!**

**Cesily: Oh! All right!!! So I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I'm so happy that you guys like it..even if so far, it's only three people. Oh well hahahaha, I'm still happy that people are actually liking what they read and that's all that matters. :D I love you people!**

**Ikuto: Cesily? DIdn't we talk about this? **

**Cesily: Hmmm? **

**Ikuto: The stalking thingie? **

**Cesily: Oh right! Sorry CatMan.**

**Ikuto: SHADDUP, CESILY, JUST SHADDUP!!!!**

**Cesily: Hehehe, oh well.**

**Amu: *sigh* Cesily here does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto: Thanx again Peach-Pit! **

**Cesily: AND MEN DON'T GIGGLE!!!!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: I think you made him sad.**

**Cesily: ENJOY :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 3; By Her Side

Amu's POV

Light shone through my eyelids and I shivered in the cold air. I blinked my eyes open lazily and glared straight ahead. My sliding doors were open! Which explains the cold air, but _how_ did they get open? I shut the doors last night. I slid my feet over the edge of the bed and my feet made contact with the cold wood floor. I shivered and pulled my legs back up. It was so _cold._ I sighed contently and hopped out of bed.

I heard myself grunt and lurched forward. Something was wrapped tightly around my stomach.

When I looked back to see what it was, I nearly wasn't able to choke back the scream in my throat.  
I had slept in the same bed as Tsukiyomi and my only thoughts were "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!!" not that I'd ever tell him that… his eyes were closed and he looked sound asleep. I struggled carefully against his grip.  
How the hell did he get in my bed? WHY the hell did he get in my bed? Oh no! What did he do while I was asleep?  
While I kept imagining the worst possible… well, possibilities, I didn't notice as Ikuto's eyes lazily opened until it was already over with. Next thing I new, my internal yelling was over, and I was trapped in the eyes of the hunter, metaphorically speaking of course, but still…  
I was speechless, unable to say anything, unlike Tsukiyomi, who just smiled and said. "Well this position has all sorts of possibilities."

I screamed. I couldn't help myself. I mean there I was, an almost _completely _innocent girl being sexually harassed by some sophomore boy who stalked her to her house and slept in the same bed as her **without** her knowing, and here he was, a perverted stalker who obviously like doing things to little girls.

I was really caught up in the moment, so caught up I almost forgot that I probably wasn't the only one home. I pushed him out of my bed and into the closet. Regretting it the instant I slammed the door. Why was I protecting him?

I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. I was right. Someone was home. I had to think of some excuse for screaming, and quick. I jumped up on my bed and screamed again. The door burst open to reveal my mom, dad, and sister. Dad was geared with all sorts of kitchen equipment and my mom clung to his arm, clinging to his leg was my younger sister Ami, wearing a pot on her head.

"What is it Amu-chan?" My dad yelled.

I blushed and hopped off my bed. "I thought I saw a mouse or something." I whispered, "False alarm." I shrugged and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get ready for school now, so sayonara!" I slammed the door on my families face and leaned against it. Feeling a bit guilty. I ignored the boy in the closet and grabbed a towel hanging from a hook on my door. Then I stepped out into the hall, creeping my way to the bathroom.

Ikuto's POV

I leaned back and took a deep breath of her coats. It smelled a lot like a certain fruit. That red one, with all those yucky seeds…oh yeah! Strawberry. Her closet smelled like strawberry. How attractive. I smirked to myself and groped around trying to see what limited space I had. And let me tell you it wasn't much. It was big enough for maybe two people to lie side by side in here without dying from claustrophobia or whatever.

_I'd have to trick Amu-chan in here with me_. I thought, smirking again. Smirking is something I do naturally. My smirks come and go, and it attracts **a lot** of girls. Or it used to, when I was their 'material'. God, I hate adults!

They always make the stupidest decisions and then say it's for our own _good._ How the hell is disowning me going to do me good? I remember asking them.

_**Flashback**_

"_This way, Ikuto, you can learn how to be a man, and find a woman through your charms_** not **_your money." _

"_Mom!" This is irrational! I am perfectly fine with having as many wife's as dad has had!" _

"_And _**that**_ there son, that's the problem." _

"_Mom! This is stupid! You can't do this! Please!" I begged, I would get down on my knees if I had to! "Douzo!" _

"_No. Now get out of my house and go find yourself the perfect wife!" _

"_Is this a joke? Are we being filmed?" _

"_I can not believe you are accusing me of lying to you! Now go!" I stared at her in disbelief and she pushed me through the door. _

"_Come back when you're engaged!" She called._

_**Present**_

I groaned inwardly. I _have_ found the perfect woman, but how was I supposed to engage her? She was four years younger than me for God's sake! The only reason I chose her was because she would probably be the _only_ girl who hadn't even heard of me. I had always thought of that as impossible, but whatever.

I glanced around the dark closet. What the hell was taking her so long. Ikuto Tsukiyomi did _not_ like to be kept waiting. I climbed to my feet and cracked the door open the slightest bit. No one was there. I swung the door open and stepped out of the closet, flexing. Wow, it felt good to be out of there, I had been in there for like, what? _Hours? _

I glared around the room, looking for traces of her still being here. There was a wet towel hanging on her door, recent, definitely. Her uniform was gone of the dresser.

I cursed under my breath, she had already left.

I raced to her sliding doors and slid out them. I leaped from the roof and hit the sidewalk.

With my ass.

"Shit!" I yelped, jumping up and taking off down the road. I was going to Amu's school.

I smirked.

Amu's POV

As I settled into my seat I realized something. I had left Tsukiyomi in my house alone. Well, except, he was in my closet. So I guess that was okay, he was probably just sleeping or something. He seemed like that kind of guy. I hated him.

I decided to ignore that topic and turned to my friend Mashiro Rima. Or as I call her, Rima-chan.

"Rima?" I started tapping the side of her desk to catch her attention. She whirled to me and flashed her famous 20wat smile. "Did you happen to fin-" I didn't even get to finish saying finish. The door burst open and the last person I wanted to see showed up. "Tsukiyomi." I muttered under my breath, my hands clenching the side of my desk. I slid down in my seat, hoping he wouldn't see me but of course, being the only person in this town with natural pink hair, he spotted me.

"Amu-chan!" He called out. I buried my head in my hands.

"May I help you?" Ryouta-sensai asked. I looked up, hope in my eyes.

"I'm here for Amu Hinamori." He said calmly. He caught my eye and I glared at him.

I felt something nudge my side, Rima. "Who's he?" She whispered.

I turned red."Ugh, I'll explain it when we have time, okay?" She nodded and I threw her a thankful smile. I hated explaining things.

"Oh. Well, you may have her." Ryouta-sensai said, nodding his head. **NODDING HIS HEAD??? WHAT THE HELL?????**

"WHAT??" I screeched, standing.

"Well, he obviously had permission to pull you out of class so I can't stop him." My _**favorite **_teacher said. Make that an EX-favorite.

Tsukiyomi smirked at me and held out his hand. Reluctantly I gathered my stuff and walked across the classroom, trying my best to ignore the whispers.

I felt a light pull on my skirt and I whipped around. "What's going on Amu-chan?" Tadase Hotori asked.

I blushed and kept walking. When I was standing by Tsukiyomi he wrapped his arm around my waist and dragged me out of the classroom. We walked through the building in silence, and he watched calmly as I opened my locker and grabbed my bag and slowly followed him down the hall and out the front door.

I couldn't believe the school was allowing this! They basically just handed a student to a **molester** for God's sake!

"What the hell." I asked when we were off school property.

He flashed me a grin, the nerve, "And here I thought you might actually keep quiet until we got home."

"Boy, were you wrong!"

* * *

***Forgot to mention this in the first chapter**

***Otto~Sorry**

**Cesily: I am currently straightening my hair! :D**

**Amu: Why? **

**Cesily: Dance tomorrow, member? **

**Amu: Yeah but thats tomorrow.**

**Cesily: Yeah but if I straighten my hair now it'll be straight tomorrow**

**Ikuto: But what about taking a shower? **

**Cesily: Well yeah, I'm gonna do that, but then I well blow dry my hair and straighten it**

**Ikuto: But aren't you straightening it tonight? **

**Cesily: BAKA!!! *smirk* **

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Uhm.....why are you being rude to your date for tomorrow? **

**Ikuto: What?**

**Cesily: *blushes* I was kidding**

**Ikuto: Date? **

**Amu: But _you_ said!**

**Cesily: I was _kidding _it was a joke, you can laugh now. **

**Amu: But _You_ said!!!**

**Ikuto: What date? **

**Cesily: I WAS JOKING, NEVERMIND!!**

**Amu: Fine**

**Cesily: Whatever**

**Amu: ....**

**Cesily: ....**

**Ikuto: HUH????**

**Cesily&Amu: .....**

**Ikuto: Well, anyways, please click that super smexxi green button at the bottom of the page. ;D **

**............ I was kidding by the way......when I said good things well happen.......just thought you may wanna know......**

**R&R DOUZO!!!!!!  
**


	4. At The Park

**Ikuto: :D**

**Amu: :D :D**

**Ikuto: Happy Christmas Break!!!!**

**Cesily: That's tomorrow. Baka.**

**Amu: Oh hey isn't that dance thing tonight? **

**Cesily: 7th period!**

**Ikuto: Who ya going with? **

**Cesily: *blushes* No one...**

**Amu: ....I'm sorry**

**Ikuto: Hehehehehehe...**

**Cesily: MEN DON"T GIGGLE!!!!!**

**Ikuto: *gulp***

**Amu: Cesily does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters**

**Cesily: ;D  
**

* * *

Ikuto's POV

"Boy were you wrong!" She snorted. I stared into her golden eyes, those eyes, those eyes reminded me of honey-drops. I smirked. She narrowed her eyes and smacked me. I blinked in surprise.

"What was that for?" I pouted, just moving closer to her.

"You pulled me out of school." She stated calmly.

"Yes so? Who needs to learn anyways?" I laughed. Her hand made contact with my cheek again.

"I do, if I want to go to get a scholarship for college."

Man, she really wasn't going to like me when I proposed. I smirked. She slapped me again.

I sighed, "Scholarships are for poor people." I chuckled.

She slapped me again. "I'm a poor person."

I smirked, which I should probably stop doing she slapped me every time I smirked. "A_ sexy_ poor person." This time the force of her hand caused my head to turn in the opposite direction than where her hand came at me from. My hand flew up to my cheek and pressed against it. My hand was cold, thank god, and it felt good pressed against my cold cheek.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone last night." She glowered.

"You did."

"So why aren't you gone?" She asked. I just stared at her, searching her eyes for something that wasn't angry. Nothing. I sighed and looked at her. She wasn't in to me helping her, or perverted me, but maybe, maybe she might pity me if I tell her part of the truth. I smirked and her eyebrows went up.

"I'm not gone," I started and then looked away, starting to walk again, when she didn't follow I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me, I began to talk again as we walked, "I'm not gone because I have no where to go." She looked over at me and then to the side.

"Why do you have no where to go?" She finally asked when I didn't say anything. I took a turn pulling her with me, she hadn't noticed that my hand was still holding hers, or maybe she had, and she liked it.

"Because," I averted my gaze, like a small ashamed child (a nice affect if you ask me) "My family disowned me."

She stopped in her tracks her fingers slipping in between mine and gripping hard, I cringed, in a good way, "Your _family_ disowned you?" She gasped, her free hand went up and covered her mouth, "The nerve!" I smirked.

"Yeah." I sighed leading her around another corner.

"Why did they disown you?" She asked, I glanced over her and tried not to smile. Amu actually cared. This was great.

'I-I'd rather not talk about it, maybe tell we, ya' know, get a little closer…" I smirked and she looked over at me in surprise that slowly molded into a smirk almost identical to mine!

"For a person like you, you're pretty perverted." She said, looking away again.

I grinned, "What kind of person am I Hinamori-san?" she glanced over at me and smiled, she liked me better when I addressed her "formally". She smiled again and laughed, "You are a strange person, Tsukiyomi." I looked over at her and winked, I'm not sure she saw it though.

Amu's POV

I was laughing with him, ohmigod, this is all so wrong! He was so close and just ten minutes ago I was slapping him. _Slapping him._ So why were we laughing and joking around _now? _Geez, this is why I avoid guys. They're _so_ confusing. Plus they say that girls are over dramatic and have more hormones than guys, which is true. But guys do change moods fast, and you can never tell if they're really mad or just joking around. I sigh and glance around. Where was he taking me. I look over at Ikuto his cheeks are red from the cold air, and it made him look like he was blushing, which made him look sort of cute.

_Backup. Did I seriously think that?_

_Me? No way. _

_What. The. Hell. This has to stop. _

I glanced at him again and stared down at my one warm hand to see our fingers intertwined. I felt all my blood rush to my face. How come I hadn't noticed this? Why did it feel so-so _natural_ when it was so _wrong._ He's four years older than me. A _sophomore_. He probably only wants my body, other wise he wouldn't be touching me, let alone _looking_ at me. But, his family disowned him, and I don't think he was lying. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I wrenched my hand away from his and stuffed it into my pocket. He looked down at me, and amused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." He smirked, I hated it when he smirked, that was a guys girl-catching smile. A smirk. Rich boys used it _all_ the time to lure in fresh innocent prey. It sickened me. "You're just cute when you're upset."

I could feel myself beginning to pout and I looked away. Why was he doing this?

"W-why did you tell me about being disowned?" I asked, averting my eyes to study my shoes.

"I was hoping you could help me." I looked over at him surprised.

"Why would you want _me_ to help _you?_ You don't even know me! I don't even know you!" I said.

Ikuto sighed, sounding annoyed, and, er, aggravated. "Amu I do know you! I've known you for a long time. If I walked into your house without you inviting me your parents would greet me with hugs and showers of love. So just be quiet please…"

Showers of love? Long time? What?

"Ikuto? What do you mean a long time?" I persisted.

He looked over at me in annoyance, "When you were five, who was your best friend in the world?" He asked. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes thinking back.

"Utau Tsukiyomi. Ohmigod!" I gasped, no way! I had a crush on him _years_ ago. I had held his hand before, no wonder holding his hand had felt so natural!

"She has a different last name now." He shrugged.

"W-why?" I stammered.

"We were only half siblings, we had different mothers. She took her moms maiden name, I kept my dad's." He shrugged like it was nothing. They were three years apart which was long enough for Ikuto's daddy to have divorced and gotten remarried and gotten her pregnant.

Poor Ikuto.

"Did your dad disown her?" I asked.

He laughed harshly, and looked at me, "My mother disowned me from her family. My father went along with it. They both agreed it was time for me to get-" He cut off and looked sharply in the opposite direction. "Never mind, I've said to much." I felt bad and I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't want to hold his hand again so I ignored the urge and put on a poker face.

What was wrong with me today? And what the hell made me want to hold this guys hand? Scratch guy, insert SUKEKBE!!!

I shivered and watched the park around me. I noted the lush green of the trees and the sweet melodies from the coming from the birds as the swooped from the sky. I watched everything. Everything except for him.

Ikuto's POV

She was ignoring me. It was obvious. I felt so stupid. I almost told her that I had to get married to get my money back, which would have ruined _everything._ But now she was mad at me, and I would have to win her interest back, which shouldn't be too hard. I watched her as we walked in circled around the park. I watched as she slowly began to get colder and colder, school uniforms don't keep you warm for long ya' know.

"It's amazing how the trees are still green this time of year." I murmured as we walked past a couple sitting on a bench.

Amu just looked up at me and shivered again. I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She asked, I watched the air coming from her mouth puff into the cold sky.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, grabbing her other hand and putting both of hers between mine and rubbing them with my fingers. I had learned somewhere that this helps ones fingers warm up.

"Something perverted." She said, choking back a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at her childish act and went back to rubbing her fingers until they weren't so red.

"C-can w-we g-go h-home now?" She chattered. I smiled and took of my coat, draping it around her shoulders I laughed. It was twice her size. I reached for her hand again but she smacked it away. I looked down, hurt, and followed her back to her house.

What had she meant when she said "_Can __we__ go __home__ now?" _she had said 'we' and 'home' so does that mean I get to stay? I looked down at her and felt myself frown. She was _so_ mush smaller than me! How would I engage her when our ages are a huge difference. I would have to wait until she was within a legal marrying age. Which might be a good three years. I'd be nineteen by then, one year older than the age that I'm supposed to take over my father's business at. How was this going to work out?

It was actually getting dark by the time we were reaching her house. Which is not surprise considering it is winter and it gets dark very quickly. She looked both scared at cold, I considered this for a few moments. I could carry her home. Make her trust me more and want me to 'help' her more often. Or I could just walk behind her like I am doing now and make her think that I'm a total ass. I'd rather go with the first one.

I pulled her to a stop and yanked her into my arms, she gasped in surprise as I just began walking again.

"Put me down you pervert!" She screeched.

I gave her a pityfied look, "I thought you were cold and you looked scared so I wanted to help you." I gave her my best sorry face and set her on the ground.

She looked stunned and wobbled on her feet. "W-well you can, but next time _ask_ before you pick me up, _okay?_" I nodded and we began to walk again. After a while I smirked.

"Can I carry you, Hinamori-san?" I asked politely.

"Um, uh, I-I g-guess." She stammered, obviously surprised. I swept her into my arms and carried her the rest of the way to her house. We were a block away when I noticed she was asleep. I smiled, this was awesome!

I knocked on the door softly and immiedeitly heard footsteps. The door swung open and sure enough, there were Amu's parents. I smiled at them.

"Hinamori-chan, Hinamori-kun." I nodded, they smiled.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! I was wondering what you have been up to!" Amu's mom smiled. I smiled back and shifted Amu in my arms.

"Well, my mom and dad disowned me so mainly I've been living on the streets for the past few weeks." I gave them a week smile and their smiles fell away.

"Oh you poor thing! Oh Ikuto come in please! You should of come right away. Every friend of Amu's is like a child of mine. Oh and there are extra blankets I hope you won't mind sleeping in Amu's room the living room is _packed_ with Christmas decorations. And oh! The nerve of your parent! Leaving you _right_ before Christmas out in the cold! Sometimes people have no heart!" I wanted to laugh at Amu's mom's chant but that would just give away that I wasn't a poor little boy like she thought.

_This is going perfectly! _I realized. I would get to sleep in Amu's room every night and there was nothing she could do about it. I held back a smirk and carried Amu into her house. She stirred in my arm and I struggled to keep upright. It's not like she the girl was very heavy or anything, I just haven't eaten and actual meal in more than a week.

"Ikuto dear?" The mother asked. I glanced over at her, "Why don't you put Amu in bed and take a shower and eat, I'll get some clean clothes for you."

"Thanks." I said, relief pouring out of me, "Thanks for everything." I carried Amu up the stairs slowly and pushed open her door. What I saw made me struggle to keep her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" A sharp high voice asked.

* * *

**Ikuto: Who's there? **

**Cesily: Crap! i think i'm going to fast, ugh I hate when I get caught up in the moment. **

**Amu: It's fine!**

**Ikuto: *snorts***

**Cesily:Tell me what you think**

**Amu: R&R**

**Ikuto: Click that smexxi green button!  
**


	5. Uninvited

**Cesily: Ohmigod the dance was _so_ awesome! Me and a bunch of friends all held hands and danced in a circle to Right Round, we all did some kind of pervy dances but it was fun so whatev! And then I got to dance with my bestest friend Lena! And I danced the _whole_ time, so now I'm like really soar. **

**Ikuto: Like I should be at the end of this chapter? **

**Amu: SUKEBEI!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: :D**

**Amu: Wow, pervy dances? **

**Ikuto: Wish I could have seen that! :o**

**Cesily: Yeah, we were pretty damn sexxi! ;) JUST JOKES!!!!!**

**Amu: You're to goody too shoes! **

**Cesily: :( but I danced pervy....**

**Ikuto: *licks lips* you should try that Amu :)**

**Amu: AHHH!!!!! SUKEBEI!!!!!!!**

**Cesily: Hahaha, lol.**

**Ikuto: Cesily does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

**Cesily: Ya got that right!**

**Amu: ENJOY!!!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5; Uninvited

Ikuto's POV

"What do you think you're doing? My gaze snapped up from Amu's sleeping face and I felt my heart drop.

"I-I'm…." Silence, it's not like I was planning on actually answering her.

She sighed, "Just lay her on the bed, I'll take care of her. You can go." I stood completely still. She waved her hand at me, and sighed again. She walked over to where I stood and held out her arms, "I'll do it then."

"W-why are you here?" I asked.

She scoffed and pushed back her long blond hair. "I'm here for Amu." I looked at her, her face was slightly red.

"U-Utau, please, j-just go. I'm taking care of Amu." I choked.

Utau rolled her eyes, "So what happens when her parents find out you're here?"

"They already know!" I snapped, pushing past Utau and carrying Amy to her bed.

"T-they, _what?"_ She stammered. I smirked.

"Surprised? I had to get her in _somehow_, I knew her family would remember us. They're not stupid, Utau."

"I never said they were!" She sat at the edge of the bed and watched as I took of Amu's shoes and all the accessories she didn't need to sleep. I watched her smirk, the famous Tsukiyomi smirk. "It looks like you're trying to strip her."

I tried not to glare at her, but smirked again, "Jealous?" I watched from the corner of my eye as her face turned red.  
"IKUTO!!" She screeched, slapping my arm.

I stood up, "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower." With that I walked out of the room.

It's been years since I was somewhere in this house besides Amu's room, I couldn't remember which way to turn to get places, so I just went downstairs and stood by the door for a while. Finally someone walked by and then stopped and walked back. Thank _God_ it was Amu's mother.

"Are you ready for a shower, honey?" She asked. I only nodded and followed her.

"Here is a towel, the shower is behind the door in there, if you need anything else just holler, oh! I get Amu to bring you the clothes in a few minutes!"

"Oh, Hinamori-chan, Amu is sleeping." I said.

"Don't be rash! Amu needs to take care of her guest!" She assured me it would all work out and left me alone.

I smirked and stepped into the bathroom. I draped the towel over the hook and began to peel off my shirt, when I was released of all clothes I stepped into the shower and turned the knob. The first thing that hit me was icy cold water I flinched back into the wall and cursed.

_It just needs time to warm up,_ I told myself, _like Amu. _I smirked.

The water_ did_ warm up eventually, and I relaxed as the water soothed my sore muscles. I was getting ready to turn to shower off when I heard a knock.

"Hello?" I called out.

The door creaked open, "Tsukiyomi?" A voice asked.

I smirked, "Yess?"

"Oh, I-I um, brought you some clothes."

"Thanks Amu-chan, lay it by the shower." I said. I listened as she walked across the room and stood outside of the shower as she bent over to set the clothes down I slid the door open to reveal my head, the rest of my body hid.

"Want to join me?" I asked. She screamed and raced from the room. I laughed and shut the shower off. Guess she didn't.

Amu's POV

I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hall, I was so _tired_. I wish mom could have left me sleeping, and it didn't help to have Utau yelling at me! What was she doing here anyways? I glanced down at the pile of clothes in my hand and felt my cheeks flush.

Why couldn't mom do this? I didn't want to be in the same room as this guy when he was _naked_. Geez, I'm in Middle School for Gods sake!

I knocked on the door gently. "Hello?" He called out, I winced and cracked open the door.

"Tsukiyomi?" I asked, stepping into the room.

"Yess?" I could here the smirk in his voice, I couldn't see it but I knew it was there.

"Oh, I-I um, brought you some clothes." I stammered.

"Thanks Amu-chan," I cringed, I hated when he called me that, "Lay it by the shower." I did as I was told and began to stand up, I heard the shower door slide open, I kept my face hidden knowing it was probably red as a strawberry.

"Want to join me?" He asked, I screeched and ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me.

I raced up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I collapsed against it, taking big gulps of breath. I know it wasn't all that dramatic but it seemed right at the moment.

"What?" Utau asked, sitting up in my bed.

"Nothing." I scowled, "Would you mind leaving, I have to change and I have school tomorrow, plus, I _really_ need some sleep."

Utau narrowed her eyes but stood anyways, "Fine." She grumbled, shoving her way past me and out my door. What an interesting day this has been.

I sighed and stripped off my school uniform. Or well what was rest of it, most of it was off when I woke up. I grabbed sweats from my dresser and yanked them on, and then found a shirt lying by my bed and yanked that on as well. It smelled like strawberries.

I sighed and climbed to my bed, pulling back the blankets and crawling in. I flicked off the light switch that I had luckily right next to my bed, and sank deep into my bed. My eyes closed and I could feel the tension in my body release. Everything felt great, except for the annoying urge to get up and brush my teeth. But Tsukiyomi was in the bathroom right now, and I didn't want to be near him. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Ikuto's POV

I gently opened the door to Amu's room, a bundle of blankets in my arm. They were expecting me to sleep on the floor. I smirked, Amu wouldn't allow that though. I dropped the blankets on the floor and slid into the bed beside her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed me eyes, nuzzling my head into her shoulder.

I felt her twitch a little, and then she began to sit up and I felt something make contact with my cheek. I winced and put my hand to my cheek.

"Owe!" I said.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Amu gasped.

"Your parents said I would have to sleep in here for a while until they could get me a better place to sleep." I told her.

"W-well, sure, but _not_ in my bed!" Amu said, pushing me away from her.

"Oh come one Amu! Just tonight and we'll decide if we like it or not tomorrow, ok?" I said.

She slapped me again and rolled over in bed, ignoring me. She stayed like that for the rest of the night. Or well, the part I was awake for. I got really close to her and it was comfortable, almost as comfortable as when I wake up in the morning after a _long _night and see a girl by my side and realize that she's the reason I'm soar all over. Which hasn't happened in a while.

But with this girl, there were boundaries, she was like, what? Twelve. And doing stuff to her would send me to jail, which wouldn't help at all with my plan. So I made a rule on my list of rules to get Amu to love me. _Nothing illegal._ That just about covered it right?

_I sure hope so. _

_

* * *

_**Cesily: So????**

**Amu: ...I must have been _very_ tired.**

**Ikuto: What make you think that?**

**Amu: I let you in my bed....**

**Cesily: Maybe I'm going a little to fast...should I slow down???**

**Ikuto: Nooo, speed up please!**

**Amu: Sloooow down, go very slow! _very, very slow!_**

**Cesily: *sweatdrops* R&R _please_**

**Ikuto: Oooooh, *pulls out little pocket watch on a chain* You are getting sleepy _very_ sleepy. Ok, so when you finish reading you well click the smexxi green button. Alright now go!!!**


	6. School Dance

**Cesily: Chapter 6! The school dance part is _actually_ based off of _my _school dance. Which was incredible by the way, the band teacher ( or however the crap you spell his name) actually _break_ _danced _in the center of our circle. Me and my friends were center of attention by the way! I think I saw my best guy friend checking me out, IT WAS AWESOME!!!!! **

**Ikuto: He wasn't checking you out, he was probably looking at someone else.**

**Cesily: He knows he wants me, we stayed up texting _all_ night last night. **

**Amu: Wow...hahaha...**

**Cesily: But thats besides the point, This is actually the _last_ chapter of Part 1; then I'm going to actually _start_ the story.**

**Amu: So this wasn't the story?**

**Cesily: Think of it as a six chapter prologue. I re-read my story again and I made SO many mistakes! Oh well, I'm glad people liked it. Oh and Micah (I know you'll read this) you forgot the 'r' in 'crackers' (which was my nickname) thanx for reading though!**

**Ikuto: Cesily does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters!**

**Cesily: I dream about it though... **

**Ikuto: Freak..**

**Cesily: CatMan....**

**Ikuto: Touche**

* * *

Chapter 6; School Dance

Ikuto's POV

By the time I woke up Amu was almost out the door. "Amu! Where are you going?"

"School!" She called out, I noticed she looked nicer than usual, in a non-offensive way.

"Wait! I want to come!" I cried jumping out of bed and chasing after her.

"Tsukiyomi, you're not even dressed, plus, you have no clothes to wear!" I looked at her and then back down at what I was wearing, her father shirt and sweats.

"Right." I said, "Well, then I'll come later, expect me to show up _before_ the end of the day, Kay?" I watched her face turn red.

"Oh, um, I guess…do you have to? I mean I well be coming back, considering I live here…" She said.

"What is it you don't want me to see?" I asked, moving forward at a slow, seductive, pace.

"N-nothing! See you later! Bye!!" I watched her run out of the room, the door slamming hard behind her. I sigh and lie back on her bed, just to pop back up, I needed clothes.

I raced out of the room and hopped down the stairs two at a time. "Hinamori-san!" I called out for Amu's mother.

"Yes dear?" She replied, from another room, I followed her voice and popped in.

"I was wondering if I could, maybe get some clothes that fit me, like at a thrift store or something."

"Oh! Yes, of course, I'd love to get you some clothes! I'll go grab my bag, do you have shoes to wear?" She sounded so excited to take me shopping, it made me smile.

"Yeah, I have some shoes." I said.

"Alright! Good go get shoes and a coat to wear and we'll head out." I grinned and ran up stairs. Amu had to have something over sized and guy like in here…I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that looked to big for me, I pulled them on and they were a little tight, I dug through her shirt drawer and found a shirt that _had_ to be her dads, it was a plaid button up, I pulled it on over the white tee shirt I already was wearing and tried to find my shoes. They weren't up here. I ran back down stairs, they were by the door. I tried to ignore the fact that they were placed along with the rest of the families shoes and slipped them on quickly.

"Ready to go?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and saw Amu's mom, a bag over her shoulder, and her youngest daughter in her arms.

"Yeah." I said, she nodded for me to pull open the door and we stepped outside.

"We're just going to go to Wal-Mart, okay?" She glanced at me as she led me toward the car.

I crinkled my nose when she wasn't looking, never in my life had I _ever_ bought clothes at a _Wal-Mart_, I wore designer clothing, nothing else. "Yeah, that's fine." I told her, she probably didn't have enough money to afford my kind of brands any way.

Her car was a small convertible. I helped her put her daughter Ami in the car seat and then climbed into the front seat.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Mhm." I murmured. She smiled and started the car. The drive to Wal-Mart, was actually longer than I expected, but I found my self-comfortable, the soft music playing and the comfy seats. It was nice, almost what I thought driving in a car with your mom should feel like. Not that I've ever experienced that. We pulled into the Wal-Mart parking stop fifteen minutes later. I got Ami out of her car seat and carried her in for Hinamori-san. _Was I seriously calling her that in my head? What happened to looking down on poor people? _I shivered and ignored the thoughts in my head.

She grabbed a cart and led me through the store to the teen boy section. I looked through the clothes that were there and picked the nicest, least expensive ones to try on. Luckily the ones I picked all came in my size. I didn't pick much, only two outfits all together (including socks and underwear, or in my case boxers) and she led me to the hygiene section.

"Pick yourself out a toothbrush, deoterent, and some body wash." She watched as I eyed the cologne, "Go ahead and get yourself some of that to, my treat." She winked at me and I picked out the nicest scent they had. It was only $19. 99! My parents bought me stuff that was ten times this amount! I sighed and set in the cart. I wished Amu were here, that way she could tell me which sent _she_ preferred.

I got some Axe, but not the blue kind, that kind makes most of the girls I know want to puke, I picked out one of the attractive smells that even drew men in. Not that I wanted _that._

When I got everything I needed Hinamori-san led me to the checkout stand to pay for it. I had cost her $134. "Not as bad as Amu." She told me as she led me from the store. "She has to have everything she wants. And she always wants more. But I guess its because I've never been able to pay for what she wants in the first place, so she just keeps trying." She sighed and looked at me, I smiled at her, and shifted her younger daughter in my arms, "You like Amu, don't you?"

I stopped, my eyebrow hitched up, "Hinamori-san I-"

"It's okay!" She laughed, "I knew you did when you two were younger, she liked you too then, I'm not sure if she does now, it's been a while since she's seen you and she doesn't remember you very well. But she's the same Amu she used to be."

I nodded, "Y-yeah. I, I do know your daughter well, I guess, but she doesn't know me very well which makes it sort of difficult to be her friend."  
"If you still like her it means you didn't change to much either." Hinamori-san smiled and sighed into the cold morning air, we were back in the car driving when she got this light in her eyes, like she had an idea. I glanced over at her and watched a smirk appear on her face, a _smirk,_ no way.

"Amu's school is having a winter dance today, during seventh period. It's not formal so you can wear what we bought you, it's only four dollars for someone who doesn't go to the school to get in." She said. My eyes winded in surprise. She was trying to set me up with her daughter! This was going better than planned.

I smirked, "Thanks, Hinamori-san, I'd love to go." She nodded and went back to driving. She pulled up in the drive way and I grabbed the bags of clothes she bought for me, and helped Ami out of her car seat. I walked Ami up to the house with her hand clutching mine, like Amu had done yesterday. I smiled as Hinamori-san opened the door to let us in. I ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Today was the day I would seduce Amu Hinamori!

Amu's POV

My favorite buddies were on either side of me, my hands in theirs or the opposite. I had friends in every decoration, and the music was pumping in a loud beat, setting the perfect mood. We twisted our bodies in rhythm to the beat of the song and to each other. We sang along with the song playing, 'Right Round' by Flo Rida. Every time they sang "When you go down when you go down, down" we dropped to the floor and swung back up using our hips.

During the verses we took turns going into the middle and doing our own dance. Which I personally hated, so purposely dragged my closest friend Rima Mashiro in with me. We danced off each other, getting very close and personal, neither of us minded though, it was just how you danced in a small circle. They called out someone else's name and we jumped out and locked hands with the others again.

We jumped and screamed the words to the song when it got to the chorus, "YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND, WHEN YOU GO DOWN WHEN YOU GO DOWN, DOWN!!!" I dropped so low my butt scraped the floor. We all came back up laughing, and then did it again. We threw our heads side to side, our hair flying around our faces. I threw my head to the side and glanced at the small groups of people watching us.

I flashed a smile and jumped into the middle, leaning back and popping back up every drum beat. I went back until it hurt and then popped up all the way. All my friends screamed and cheered so I did more, I bent my knees and slowly lowered myself to the ground twisting my hips, in the same fashion I came back up and struck a pose. My friends went wild, and I laughed. Suddenly they were all holding their arms up making room for anyone who wanted to jump in to jump in and dance with me.

The first group that jumped in I didn't know, they were all eighth graders, but I grinded against them anyways. They cheered and ducked back out. The second group was mainly seventh graders, some in which I had classes with. They moved around me dancing wildly, and not really dancing at all, just moving against me. Perverts.

The third group made me burst into a smile, it was my three closest guy friends; Kuika Soma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Tadase Hotori. We danced close together and we all laughed, I was surprised that Kuika could move on his feet and that Nagihiko can do more than ballet. Tadase just amused me with trying.

When they were gone one more person jumped in. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I found myself immediately backing out of the circle. What was he doing here? I watched as he laughed at me and pulled me back in. We danced off of each other wildly, moving to the beat. People screamed like crazy and the whole school crowded around us. It was amazing, we went crazy. At 'You spin my head right round' he spun me in circles, at 'When you go down' I did what I did in the center of my friends circle, I went back and back and back and then popped back up, but with Ikuto there it was a little different. He went forward above me so that our chest stayed touching the whole time. The second part of the chorus when the girl sings 'you spin my head right round' he spun me in a circle and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest, when the girl sang 'When you go down' he dipped me and spun in a circle. At one part in the song (I couldn't tell which part I was so into it) I jumped, and my legs went around his waist, then he dipped me and pulled me right back up. Surprisingly, the song ended right then, my chest was heaving, and my head was dipped over his (He was holding me up and my legs were still wrapped around his waist) my hair was tangled in his hair and we were both very, _very_ hot. It reminded me of that one dance movie, Step Up To The Streets, was it?

He smiled and set me on my feet. There was silence and then the crowd went nuts. My friends ran into the circle and grabbed me away laughing and screeching, I joined them with a smile. When I glanced back I noticed Tsukiyomi standing alone in the circle, I threw him a wink and grabbed Rima and began to slow dance with her (it's a girl thing)

Now _that_ was fun.

* * *

**Ikuto: Was that _really_ based off of the dance yesterday?**

**Cesily: Everything but the part with you, Ikuto, yes I slow danced with my best friend, twice. That doesn't mean I like girls though!**

**Ikuto: Damn, I wish I was there. **

**Amu: I can't believe I danced like _that _in the chapter.**

**Cesily: Eh, could have been worse.**

**Amu: SO????**

**Ikuto: It was smexxi, but not as smexxi as that green button. **

**Cesily: Nope, it was smexxier.**

**Ikuto: No. Fucking. Way.**

**Cesily: POTTY MOUTH!!!**

**Amu: Um...*sweatdrops***

**Cesily: Oh yeah! So, in the reviews someone corrected my infortunete(I spelled that wrong I know) japenese word use. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I'd just like to say that is anyone sees any mistakes all they have to do is let me know, and I'll be foreverly greatfull! **

**Ikuto: R&R**

**Cesily&Amu&Ikuto: HAPPY WINTER BREAK!!!!!!  
**


End file.
